Grey, 20 ans, étudiant, patineur et lapin traqué
by Lucifer -L
Summary: La Mirajane entremetteuse, on la connait tous. Mais quand Cana s'en mêle, qu'est-ce que ça donne ? Grey, son pauvre colocataire, n'est pas au bout de ses peines ! Entre les plans foireux, les drôles de dragues, les pseudo-rencontres fortuites, la guerre est déclarée ! Les femmes sont diaboliques. Mais les yaoistes, c'est pire ! Yaoi


Ohayo mes p'tits lecteurs !

Me voici, me voilà avec un nouveau yaoi ! Il se trouve que l'anniversaire d'une des otaku de mon cœur est aujourd'hui ! Je suis trop fière c'est la première fois que je finis un texte pour un anniversaire à temps, et même, en avance ! Je crois que ça mérite une danse de la joie, ça !

Bref, retournons à ce texte. Ma coupine adore le personnage de Cana, elle trouve qu'elle ferait une parfaite yaoiste, bave sur Grey (qui osera dire que ce n'est pas son cas ? x) ), adore le yaoi et surtout le GreyNat. Ses fanfictions préférées sont portées sur l'humour. Vous mixez tout ça, et vous obtenez mon adaptation ! J'avoue, par contre, j'étais en panne sèche pour le titre ! x)

Un gros bisou baveux pour ma Papuche, fan de licorne ; Joyeux anniversaire ma belle !

En espérant vous faire baver autant que rire ! ;)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Grey, 20 ans, étudiant, patineur...

et lapin traqué

_Les femmes sont diaboliques. Mais les yaoistes, c'est pire !_

Mirajane avait des yeux pétillants. Ils brillaient d'une lueur que Cana qualifiait « de sournoise et terrifiante ». Sournoise parce que la jeune femme était capable de tout, surtout lorsqu'elle avait son air d'ange collé sur la figue. Terrifiante parce que les destinataires de ce regard regrettaient toujours d'avoir attirer l'attention de la barmaid.

Cana retint son souffle. Un immense sourire malicieux étirait les lèvres de Mira. C'était son sourire d'entremetteuse. Cana se retourna pour lorgner la salle, mais personne ne semblait particulièrement romantique ou amoureux. La plupart piaillaient, d'autres se battaient et beaucoup étaient éméchés. C'était l'ambiance habituel du Fairy Tail, l'un des bars les plus populaires chez les étudiants.

L'alcoolique au comptoir reporta son attention sur la serveuse démoniaque qui essuyait ses verres comme-ci de rien était. Mais l'idée trottait toujours dans son esprit. Cana but une gorgée de bière et se pencha un peu plus vers l'autre femme. Elle était curieuse.

- Allez, dis moi quelle idée tordue vient de te passer par la tête.

L'autre se tourna vers elle avec un air innocent.

- Tu ne trouve pas qu'on s'ennuie un peu, Cana-chan ? remarqua-t-elle sur un ton enfantin.

La brune ne voyait pas vraiment où elle voulait en venir. Elle haussa ses épaules.

- C'est comme tous les jours, quoi !

- Justement ! s'écria la barmaid. Il faut changer d'air !

Elle avait l'air totalement ravie par son idée.

- Et quoi de mieux que de saupoudrer l'atmosphère d'un peu d'amour ?

Cana lui offrit un regard blasé. Elle reprit une lampée d'alcool, amusée tout de même de l'attitude de Mirajane. Lorsqu'elle reposa son verre, la blanche la détaillait. Un grand sourire étirait ses lèvres. Pas bon ça ! pensa Cana en se reculant un peu. Mirajane se pencha vers elle davantage.

- Et toi, elle la désigna du doigt, tu vas m'aider !

Cana soupira.

- Mira, ça va être prise de tête. Je n'ai pas envie de me mêler des histoires d'amour des autres. Chacun sa merde, hein !

Mirajane prit un air déçu et attrapa un autre verre.

- Quel dommage ! Moi qui voulait que tu m'aides à faire en sorte que Fried se déclare à Luxus.

La brune manqua de recracher sa boisson sur le bar. Elle avala tant bien que mal et coula un regard

vers la tignasse verte accoudé à la table des Raijins. Fried bavait presque alors que Luxus essuyait une goutte qui coulait sur son menton. Cana devait bien avouer que le grand blond baraqué n'était pas désagréable à regarder.

Quelques images pas très catholique s'immiscèrent dans son cerveau. Elle lâcha les deux hommes du regard et essuya une goutte de sang qui perlait à son nez. Mirajane avait un sourire satisfait. Cana la tua du regard. Elle l'avait eu.

Si la plus grande buveuse de Fairy Tail se foutait royalement des histoires d'amours qui pouvaient secouer son entourage, elle avait cependant une addiction autre que la boisson. Le yaoi. Et la barmaid, pas vraiment en reste de ce côté là non plus, était parfaitement au courant. Son air triomphant montrait qu'elle se savait gagnante.

- Alors ?

Cana soupira, rendant les armes.

- J'accepte !

- Chouette ! s'exclama la serveuse toute contente.

Elle extirpa du bar un calepin couvert de noms et de flèches.

- J'ai eu quelques petites idées que j'ai noté ici, expliqua-t-elle fièrement.

Cana parcourut les schémas brouillons des yeux. Ce n'était pas des couples que Mirajane voulait faire, mais de véritables harems !

- Tu comptes caser Lucy avec Natsu, Loki, Grey, Sting, Rogue, Gajeel (elle renonça à citer tous les noms reliés à la jolie blonde)... à la fois ? interrogea-t-elle dubitative.

- Mais non, mais non, contra la blanche avec un petit geste de la main, comme si elle chassait une idée inutile. Ça ne va peut-être pas toujours marcher ! J'ai prévu toutes les situations possibles...

- Je veux bien te filer un coup de pouce pour Fried et Luxus, mais je ne vois pas trop sur quels autres couples je pourrais t'aider...

- Grey.

- Quoi, Grey ?

- Vous êtes colocataires.

- Et alors ?

Mirajane se contenta de lui offrir son grand sourire.

- Non, non, non, non ! refusa catégoriquement la brune. Je ne vais pas t'aider à caser Grey ! C'est son problème à cet exhibitionniste s'il n'est pas capable de se trouver une copine.

- Alleeeeez, Cana ! supplia Mirajane.

- Non !

- Et si je te propose de te passer mon doujinshi yaoi spécial alcool ?

Cana se figea. Elle observa suspicieusement la barmaid.

- LE doujinshi avec des pages en couleur, fait par la dessinatrice Yunikon ?

Mira hocha la tête.

- Celui où ils testent des alcools différents à chaque chapitre ?

Nouveau hochement de tête. Cana réfléchit un instant à la proposition. Se démerder pour que Grey est un rendez-vous avec une fille. C'est tout ce qu'elle avait à faire, et elle obtiendrait le manga qui mêlait ses deux vices adorés et proclamés : la boisson et le yaoi.

- Marché conclu.

Mirajane avait un air un peu trop victorieux à son goût, mais Cana ne lui en tint pas rigueur. Un autre soucis plus important venait de se rappeler à elle... mais avec QUI allait-elle bien pouvoir caser Grey ?!

(=^.^=)

Une profonde inspiration. Préparation mentale.

Sens affutés ? Ok !

Sac bien en place ? Ok !

Aucune affaire dans le vestiaire ? Ok !

Baskets prêtes à fuir ? Ok !

Inspiration. Expiration. On se calme et on est opérationnel.

Grey poussa prudemment la porte du vestiaire et jeta un regard craintif dans le couloir. Personne à l'horizon. Il sortit et traversa le corridor en trombe, s'arrêtant à l'angle. Coup d'œil. Deux femmes de ménage discutaient tranquillement autour d'un aspirateur et d'une serpillière. Il tenta de les dépasser le plus vite possible, sans avoir l'air de la bête traquée qu'il était. C'est à peine si elles lui adressèrent un regard.

Le brun gagna l'escalier qui montait jusque dans les gradins. Il monta quelques marches et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds. Son regard rasait le sol. Mode « Il faut sauver les fesses du soldat Grey » enclenché. Il reconnu quelques patineurs de son groupe qui discutaient, assis près de l'entrée. Sur la grande patinoire au centre, une machine lissait la glace. Aucun ennemis aux alentours.

Il sauta d'un bond les marches qu'il restait, manquant de s'étaler sur la moquette bleu, s'accroupit immédiatement et fit un roulé-boulé pour rejoindre une rangée de sièges vides. Grey s'adossa contre l'un d'eux et reprit son souffle. Dans son sac, ses patins émettaient des tintements de protestation face à ce traitement.

Grey, 20 ans, étudiant en arts, patineur à ses heures perdues et lapin traqué depuis deux mois.

Tout avait commencé un beau jour d'avril. Il rentrait paisiblement chez lui, et pensait s'affaler sur son canapé devant une émission abrutissante.

Sa journée avait été banale : il s'était pris un savon en cours de dessin puisqu'il avait oublié son travail, avait caressé l'idée d'étouffer cet arrogant de Lyon avec un pinceau, s'était à moitié déshabillé en cours de peinture (c'était à cause de la tâche sur son tee-shirt), avait fait une bataille de colle avec Natsu et avait manqué de peu de se faire assassiner par Erza. Un programme anodin dans la vie de Grey Fullbuster.

Il ne savait pas encore, au moment où il tournait la clef dans la serrure de son appartement, qu'une guerre allait éclater. Il avait déposé son sac dans l'entrée et retiré son tee-shirt couvert de peinture. Lorsqu'il avait mis un pied dans le salon. C'est à ce moment très précis que le ciel avait décidé de lui tomber sur la tête.

Grey offrit une de ses plus belles expressions d'ahurissement complet. Sa colocataire Cana était en train de boire... du thé ! avec... Jubia Loxar, son admiratrice la moins secrète et la plus délirante qu'il est jamais vu. Cette dernière laissait ses yeux baladeurs se promener sur le torse dénudé et un sourire béat ornait ses lèvres.

Cana avait, pour sa part, un sourire méphistophélique de très, trèèèès mauvaise augure. Le genre déclaration de guerre. Mais Grey manqua la subtilité dangereuse de ce sourire.

- C'est quoi ce bordel ? avait-il seulement articulé.

- Grey ! Tu es enfin là ! Je crois que tu connais déjà Jubia ?

Question rhétorique puisqu'elle ne lui laissa même pas le temps de répondre :

- Bon, Jub', je te laisse avec notre beau brun. Moi, j'ai d'autres trucs de prévu.

Elle se dirigea vers l'entrée où Grey, après un instant de stupeur, la rejoignit en trombe.

- Kesskesékessa ? Kesskis'pass ?*

- Elle, c'est Jubia Loxar, c'est...

- Je sais ça ! Mais c'est quoi ce plan où tu nous laisses tout les deux dans l'appart' ?

- Je ne vous laisse pas tout les deux dans l'appart', je vous ai pris des billets pour le cinéma.

Moment de totale incompréhension.

- J'avais pris des billets pour allez voir un film avec toi, mais je ne peux pas venir, du coup j'ai proposé à Jubia, expliqua-t-elle apparemment exaspérée en nouant un foulard autour de son cou. Amuse-toi bien, profite du film et n'oublie pas de l'embrasser !

Elle déposa une bise sur sa joue.

- Tchao !

La porte se referma derrière elle avec un bruit de fin du monde.

Le film était d'une niaiserie pure, et Grey finit par s'endormir. Cana avait horreur de ce genre d'histoire. Une seule explication : c'était un rendez-vous foireux.

Jubia était un bout de femme frénétique et extravagante, assez difficile à appréhender. Elle scandait partout être folle amoureuse de lui. Ils se côtoyaient parfois pendant les cours, et hormis sa passion dévorante à son égard, Grey la trouvait amusante et de bonne compagnie. Il l'aimait bien mais ça s'arrêtait là.

Le patineur avait été ô combien gêné de devoir l'expliquer à la jeune femme, à la fin de leur rendez-vous. Il avait fini par lui acheter une glace et ils avaient calmement discuté sur un banc. Sa camarade était déçue mais elle s'en remettrait.

Cana lui avait sauté dessus quand il était rentré. Elle l'avait bombardée de question, un véritable interrogatoire en règle. Lorsqu'il avait enfin pu exprimer son mécontentement, l'ivrogne l'avait remballé en le traitant de goujat.

La fois suivante, sa mauvaise habitude de se déshabiller dès qu'il rentrait d'un de ses entraînements de patins pour filer sous la douche, lui valut une mauvaise surprise. La porte de la salle d'eau n'était pas verrouillée, aussi, lorsqu'il repéra un corps de femme blonde enveloppé dans une serviette, il fut... surpris.

Un cri strident lui avait vrillé les tympans et il s'était fait attaqué par une brosse à dent, un gel douche et tout l'attirail de la salle de bain. Ainsi éjecté, il était allé gueuler sur Cana qui lui avait posément expliqué que Lucy passait le week-end dans leur appartement.

S'en était suivi une série d'inexplicables attaques : il avait ouvert la cabine d'essayage d'Erza dans un magasin où Cana l'avait traîné pour faire du shopping (il reçut une punition mémorable), Lisanna lui avait fait du gringue lors d'une soirée, il avait retrouvé une Mirajane fortement alcoolisé et très bien endormie dans son lit, une lettre d'amour signée par Levy...

Coïncidences mes fesses !

Grey s'était rapidement rendu compte qu'il était la cible d'un complot. Aussi, essuyait-il les batailles comme il le pouvait, tentant de déjouer les plans de l'ennemi.

Il hissa son nez au-dessus du siège et scruta les environs. Quelques patineurs se préparaient à arpenter la glace pendant que la famille ou des amis étaient installés dans les gradins. Il ne reconnut aucun visage. Néanmoins, il préféra jouer la carte de la prudence.

Son sac fut fermement attaché sur ses épaules et il débuta son long périple jusqu'à la porte de sortie... à quatre pattes. À chaque fois qu'il changeait de rangée, il s'immobilisait un instant et priait tous les dieux de ne pas avoir été découvert.

Il avait toutes les raisons de croire que Cana attaquerait à son entraînement car elle avait gentiment proposé de venir le chercher. Ultra-suspect ! Même s'il avait refusé, il ne doutait pas que la jeune femme fut bornée.

- Grey... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Il se figea, un pied en l'air et une main posée sur l'accoudoir d'un siège. Merde ! Repéré !

- Grey ?

Mayday ! Mayday !

Le susnommé tourna lentement la tête vers les deux voix féminines. Sa colocataire se tenait derrière lui, un œil goguenard posé sur sa personne. À ses côtés, la dernière fille qu'il s'attendait à trouver. Ultear avait un rictus amusé. Grey se releva précipitamment.

- Ultear ?

Il était très surpris de voir la jeune femme ici. Les parents de Grey avaient trouvés la mort dans un accident de voiture et c'était la mère d'Ultear qui avait recueilli et élevé l'enfant. Ainsi, la jolie brune et lui-même s'appréciaient beaucoup. Elle était parti quelques années plus tôt faire ses études aux États-Unis. Ils avaient gardé contact et cette arrivée soudaine le rendait confus.

- Je suis contente de te revoir Grey, dit-elle doucement avec un sourire.

- Il y a un gros congrès avec plein d'astronomes et tout, et tout, qui s'organise à Magnolia. Ultear, ta géniale physicienne, est venu y assister. Super surprise, pas vrai ? expliqua l'autre femme avec un clin d'œil.

Bien sûr, Grey était heureux de revoir sa sœur de cœur. Mais le sourire satisfait de Cana ne présageait rien de bon. Il allait devenir allergique à ce sourire. Tiens ! Rien que d'y penser son bras le grattait. Cana était démoniaque.

Ils prirent le chemin du parking en discutant, chacun prenant des nouvelles des autres.

- Bon, ben c'est pas que ta compagnie soit désagréable Ultear, mais il y a des gens qui m'attendent, dit Cana alors qu'ils s'arrêtaient devant la petite voiture de Grey. On se revoit un peu plus tard !

- Tu vas où ?

- Je sors boire un verre avec Mira. Je dormirai sûrement chez elle.

- A partir du moment où tu ne la ramènes pas bourrée chez nous et lui propose de squatter mon lit, ça me va.

Son amie lui fit un sourire innocent.

- Ah ! Et j'allais oublier...

Elle fouilla dans son sac avant d'en sortir une feuille cartonnée qu'elle tendit à Ultear.

- Il y a un festival d'été annuel. Je me suis dit que ça pourrait être sympa que vous alliez y faire un tour. Grey est un véritable ermite, je ne voudrai pas que tu t'ennuies ici sous prétexte que môssieur est un grand fainéant. N'hésite pas à dormir à la maison, si la chambre de Grey est trop sale, tu peux m'emprunter mon lit.

Ultear attrapa le feuillet en retenant un gloussement. Grey faisait une tête de trois kilomètre de long devant la description peu avantageuse de Cana. Cette dernière ouvrit galamment la porte à son homologue avec un « Madame ! » pompeux. La sœur de cœur du brun grimpa dans la voiture, amusée par le duo. L'entremetteuse poussa son ami vers la portière conducteur alors qu'il grinçait entre ses dents :

- Je sais pas ce que tu mijotes ces derniers temps, mais tu regretteras d'avoir entamer le combat !

- C'est ça, c'est ça.

Elle lui envoya un baiser du bout des doigts alors qu'il montait dans sa voiture avec un grognement.

Ils laissèrent Cana sur le parking alors qu'elle regagnait sa propre voiture. Quand elle eut disparu des rétroviseurs, Grey poussa un soupir. Il lança un regard d'excuse à sa compagne, mais celle-ci trouvait la situation plutôt comique.

- Elle t'aime beaucoup.

Grey haussa une épaule. Mais un léger sourire effleura ses lèvres.

- Bah ! C'est Cana quoi.

Ultear hocha la tête et observa la feuille que lui avait remis la jeune femme. Le conducteur quitta une seconde la route des yeux pour faire glisser son regard sur la publicité puis le visage songeur de sa passagère.

Peut-être n'était-ce pas une si mauvaise idée. Il avait envie de passer du temps avec son amie d'enfance, et elle semblait intéressée par le festival annuel. Grey, en reportant son regard sur l'asphalte, se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait rien de tel aux États-Unis.

- Ce n'est pas loin d'ici.

La brune leva les yeux vers lui.

- On peut aller y faire un tour, si tu veux.

Elle lui offrit un de ses plus beaux sourires et Grey se sentit retomber en enfance, lorsqu'il était toujours fier d'avoir inscrit la joie sur ces lèvres.

(=^.^=)

La fusée explosa libérant une myriade d'étincelles colorées. Le chuintement des projectiles s'étirait dans la nuit, plus ou moins proche, plus ou moins long. Les gerbes crépitantes s'éparpillaient avec art dans le ciel étoilé. C'était comme si l'on avait voulu rajouter des astres de couleurs plus proches d'eux et bien plus éphémères.

Ultear contemplait ce spectacle avec un mélange d'émerveillement et de douceur. Son épaule touchait celle de Grey et ce simple contact la rendait heureuse. Il lui manquait, là-bas, loin du Japon. C'était à peu près tout ce qu'il restait de sa famille. Une bien étrange famille qui avait su se faire une place dans son cœur de petite fille froide.

Grey souffla la fumée de sa cigarette. Sa sœur le trouva beau, illuminé par les lumières changeantes du ciel, l'air paisible, heureux d'être là. Ça avait été une soirée très agréable. Ultear s'y était amusé.

Elle avait pu redécouvrir des saveurs et des odeurs qui lui manquaient. Le bruit des getas ou le chatoiement des yukata avaient fait remontés de vieux souvenirs.

Elle avait joué à des stands pour enfants, entourée de badaud curieux. Grey lui avait même gagné un porte-clef en forme de rose cristallisée. Et il avait promis de s'occuper de l'élégant poisson rouge et blanc qu'elle était parvenu à pêcher.

Ça avait été une soirée mémorable qui se finissait en beauté.

Le jeune homme sentit son regard le scruter et tourna ses orbes sombres vers elle.

- Merci, souffla-t-elle avec un sourire tendre.

Grey eut l'air à la fois gêné et touché par ses remerciements. Il n'avait pas changé et c'était comme ça qu'elle l'aimait. Un « oh ! » admirateur leur fit lever les yeux au ciel. Les feux d'artifices grésillaient joyeusement en un final plein de beauté et de nuances. Une dernière gerbe fusa, dessinant des arabesques gracieux. Puis le silence reprit ses droits.

Les oreilles de chacun bourdonnaient mais tous applaudirent. Sur la colline devant eux, les spectateurs se levaient un à un, libérés de l'enchantement céleste. Ultear et Grey ne bougèrent pas. La foule se dégrossit peu à peu, les laissant seuls sur la butte. La jeune femme observait calmement les constellations pendant que son compagnon mettait fin aux jours de sa tige de nicotine.

- Est-ce que tu aimes Cana ? demanda soudainement la physicienne.

Grey fut surpris par la question. Un rire un peu nerveux lui échappa.

- C'est à dire ?

- Est-ce que tu es amoureux de Cana ? reformula-t-elle.

Il prit le temps de souffler la fumée de ses poumons.

- J'aime beaucoup Cana. C'est une de mes amies les plus proches et les plus chères. Mais ce n'est pas ma petite amie.

Ultear hocha la tête et se tu.

- Et toi ? Tu as un petit ami ?

Grey se sentait un peu embarrassé de lui poser la question mais il était curieux de savoir. Ce fut l'une des rares fois où il la vit rougir. Elle se mit à triturer un peu nerveusement ses doigts.

- Je... j'ai quelqu'un, avoua-t-elle doucement.

Grey ne rajouta rien, attendant qu'elle veuille bien se confier. Il tira une autre bouffée de tabac. Le rougeoiement des cendres attira l'œil d'Ultear. Elle retira délicatement la cibiche de la main de son compagnon et la porta à ses lèvres.

Elle ne fumait pas. Pendant une période, il lui était arrivé d'en consumer vaguement quelques unes. Le goût âcre s'étala sur sa langue. La jeune femme expira profondément pour se vider entièrement de la fumée. Puis elle écrasa la cigarette, pas vraiment terminée, sur le sol près d'elle. Grey émit un petit grognement. Il savait que son amie n'aimait pas le voir fumer.

Cette dernière se redressa, épousseta son jean et lui tendit la main. Il s'en saisit et ils marchèrent lentement pour rejoindre la petite voiture Fullbustienne. Le chemin du retour fut fait en silence. Un silence d'après fête. Celui où l'on se sent plein d'images, de sons, d'émotions et de vie, tant qu'on ne peut que se taire et apprécier cette étrange certitude ce sera un souvenir inoubliable.

- Est-ce que tu veux dormir chez moi ? interrogea Grey au bout d'un moment.

- Non. Jellal et Meldy m'attendent à l'hôtel. Je vais les rejoindre, refusa Ultear, sorti de ses rêveries.

Le conducteur hocha la tête et tourna à gauche au croisement. Il connaissait l'hôtel où logeait sa sœur de cœur et ses deux acolytes préférés.

Il se coula devant l'entrée. Le hall était désert mais encore illuminé. Ultear sortit de la voiture et en fit le tour. Elle se pencha sur la vitre du conducteur. Elle hésita un instant avant de dire :

- Elle s'appelle Kagura.

Grey ne broncha pas.

- Elle déteste Jellal. Elle dit qu'il est insupportable. Elle a un grand frère adorable qui s'appelle Simon. Elle aide Meldy dans ses cours lorsque les miens m'accaparent trop. Elle porte tout le temps un ruban blanc que je lui ai offert. Elle est coréenne. Elle sait manier le sabre comme personne, elle s'entraîne dur pour ça. Elle a des yeux très clairs, presque doré je trouve. Elle est forte, belle et confiante. Elle a le sourire le plus rare et le plus adorable du monde.

Grey la contempla. C'était sorti tout seul et un peu précipitamment. C'était tendre et emmêlé. C'était un peu maladroit mais rempli d'affection. C'était Ultear. Grey attrapa l'une de ses mains qui traînait sur le bord de la fenêtre et exerça une légère pression. Un sorte de soutien, d'aveu d'affection, silencieux et discret mais bien présent.

- Tu es heureuse, n'est-ce pas ?

Ultear se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas laisser un sourire immense prendre place sur ses lèvres. Elle hocha la tête. Son frère d'enfance lui sourit.

- Je passerai te voir dans les jours qui viennent.

- Meldy et Jellal seront très contents de te voir.

Mots détournés.

Grey acquiesça.

- À bientôt alors.

La voiture redémarra tandis que l'étudiante lui faisait signe du trottoir.

Grey ne la quitta pas des yeux tant qu'il put l'apercevoir dans son rétroviseur. Il se sentait un peu nostalgique mais très heureux de cette soirée. Le fait qu'Ultear soit en couple le rendait à la fois ravi et un peu triste. Elle s'installait doucement là-bas. Elle lui manquait parfois.

L'élève en art devait bien s'avouer qu'il l'enviait un peu. Lui aussi aurait bien aimé avoir quelqu'un à aimer. Il se trouvait affreusement bête et mielleux, mais il se sentait trop mélancolique pour rembarrer ce besoin d'affection.

Il allait se retrouver tout seul dans son appartement. Il avait envie de voir des gens mais il ne voulait pas faire la fête.

Grey soupira. Il fallait juste qu'il dorme.

(=^.^=)

Il était sur son balcon, torse nu, une énième clope à la bouche, et un peu endormi, lorsque son téléphone sonna. Il fouilla avec un grognement les poches de son pantalon avant de pouvoir en extirper l'objet hurlant. Un rapide coup d'œil à l'écran lui apprit que « abrutit roussi du bulbe » cherchait à le joindre.

- Allô, grogna-t-il dans l'appareil.

- Grey ! Putain, faut que tu me sauves !

Natsu avait l'air totalement paniqué. C'était pas tous les jours que son rival lui demandait de lui sauver les fesses. Grey se sentit envahir par un sentiment de supériorité tout à fait plaisant.

- Tu as besoin de moi, c'est bien ça ?

Il y eu un silence au bout du fil. Le brun pouvait presque entendre l'autre imbécile ravaler durement sa fierté. Ce dernier grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

- Oui, finit-il par cracher à contre cœur.

Grey tira une longue bouffée de tabac.

- Elles ont envahi ma maison, je ne sais pas quoi faire ! expliqua Natsu, épouvanté. Elles ont débarqué avec Lucy complètement pintée. Elle se prend pour un chat, Grey ! Un chat ! Elle m'a demandé de lui caressé la tête tout à l'heure !

Le fumeur entendait au loin quelques rires et cris. Une des voix ressemblait vaguement à celle de sa colocataire. Il compatit un peu au malheur de son comparse... mais pas trop quand même !

- Je vois pas ce que je peux faire pour toi...

- Allez Grey ! Laisse moi juste ton canapé pour la nuit !

- Non.

- Grey ! C'est une question de vie ou de mort !

Après une petite hésitation, l'étudiant remarqua un ou deux avantages qu'il pouvait tirer de cette demande.

- Pourquoi pas...

- Merci, Grey ! T'es un pote ! Je...

- Mais ! coupa le pote en question. Il va falloir me le demander trèèèèès gentiment.

Un sourire arrogant pris place sur les lèvres du bourreau tandis que sa victime émettait un nouveau grognement désapprobateur.

- Je veux que tu dises : « Onegaï, laissez-moi dormir chez vous, _Go-shu-jin-sama_. ».

Grey avait volontairement articulé les dernières syllabes avec diabolisme.

C'était ainsi que les maids, jolies serveuses des cafés japonais, devaient appeler leurs clients. Et qui pouvait se traduire par « maître ». Natsu manqua de s'étouffer.

- Grey, espèce de bâtard arro...

- Tut tut tut, l'arrêta-t-il, tu ferais mieux de t'adresser à moi de façon correcte si tu veux échapper aux furies qui ont élu domicile chez toi.

Son acolyte hésita à l'autre bout du téléphone. On entendit un cri suraiguë suivie d'un fou rire. Le pauvre propriétaire de l'appartement infesté prit sa décision. Il boucha les oreilles de son honneur, la saucissonna et l'enterra sous une couche de bonne volonté et de détermination.

- O-onegaï...

Sa fierté tenta de se rebeller et s'agita dans ses liens.

- ...laissez moi... dormir...

Ce que c'était frustrant ! Il allait lui casser la figure pour se venger, foi de Natsu !

- ...dormir... chez vous...

Vouvoyer Grey lui était autant insupportable qu'étrange. Mais l'appeler Goshujin-sama, c'était un peu fort de café. Tu vas pas faire ça ! lui gueula son honneur. Mais les cris hystériques des indésirables couvrir les protestations.

- Gommpffinmppffma, marmonna Natsu.

- J'ai pas bien entendu.

- Goshujin-sama ! Voilà ! Ça y est ! T'es content ?!

- Très.

Son camarade l'insulta mentalement de tous les noms. Il allait le lui payer !

- Allez, ramène tes fesses de poltron, _hime-chan_.

- Putain, Grey, je vais te...

Mais son ami ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir et lui raccrocha au nez. Bien. Finalement, il n'allait pas finir la soirée tout seul. Il regarda sa montre. 00:26.

Si à 45, dernier délai, il ne pointait pas le bout de son nez, Grey ne lui ouvrait pas.

(=^.^=)

Quelques cadavres de bouteilles reposaient dans une paix relative sur la table basse. Natsu était arrivé à 44, coup de bol. Aussi, s'étaient-ils installé dans le salon avec quelques bières devant un film d'action.

Grey était allongé de tout son long sur le canapé et son compère avait dû se rabattre sur des poufs. Tout les deux suivaient plus ou moins les images qui défilaient.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont les filles ces temps-ci ? soupira soudainement Natsu.

Grey ricana.

- Toi aussi tu te fais harceler ?

- J'ai eu l'impression qu'elles me voulaient toutes un truc depuis plusieurs semaines. Entre Lisanna qui m'invite aux bains, Erza qui s'inquiète soudainement pour moi -je crois qu'elle pensait que j'étais malade, ou un truc du genre-, Lucy qui débarque à l'improviste avec plus d'alcool que de vêtements et enfin Mirajane qui me harcèle, je suis complètement à la ramasse.

- M'en parle pas, Cana me fait le coup elle aussi.

- Mais Cana c'est normal elle boit tout le temps et elle est jamais vraiment habillée.

- Mais non, abruti ! Elle me harcèle aussi.

- Qui tu traites d'abruti, pauvre con ?

- T'as un problème dobe ?

Une fusillade dans le film les coupa soudainement dans leur élan, le bruit fort des coups de feu les surprenant. Grey chercha après la télécommande un moment avant de baisser le son. Sûr que demain, il entendrait sa voisine solitaire Polyussica grincer des dents sur le tapage nocturne des jeunes. Il poussa un soupir.

- C'est quoi ce mauvais plan d'essayer de nous mettre en couple ?

Natsu se tourna subitement vers lui et écarquilla les yeux.

- Non ?! Tu crois que Lisanna, Lucy, Erza et Mirajane cherchent à me trouver une petite copine ?

Grey leva les yeux devant la question stupide de son ami.

- Mais non, cramé du cerveau ! C'est plutôt le genre de Mirajane d'essayer de te caser avec Lucy ou Lisanna. Et apparemment, par je ne sais quel moyen tordu, elle a réussi à convaincre Cana de faire pareil avec moi. Foutus idées de nana !

Le rosé beugua. Tellement qu'il ne réagit pas à l'insulte de début de phrase. Il se contenta de fixer Grey avec un vague air de poisson étonné de se retrouvé accroché à la canne à pêche.

- Tu pense quand même pas que Lucy ou Lisanna soit amoureuse de moi ? Ou Erza ?! demanda-t-il un peu effrayé par cette dernière possibilité.

- J'en sais rien moi, grogna Grey en haussa les épaules. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que Mira et Cana sont bien parti pour nous trouver quelqu'un.

- C'était bizarre comme idée, trouvait le brun.

L'autre étudiant avait l'air en pleine réflexion intérieur. Difficile pour lui de trop se mouliner le ciboulot. Du coup, il laissa tomber rapidement, et posa sa question, un peu embarrassé :

- Tu... tu as envie de sortir avec l'une de ces filles ?

Grey passa une main dans ses cheveux sombres.

- Non, pas vraiment.

Son comparse eut l'air rassuré.

- Tu stresses de leur faire face à nouveau ? lança Grey sur un ton goguenard.

Natsu prit un air boudeur.

- Je.. c'est que... je ne saurai pas vraiment quoi leur répondre, avoua-t-il tout de même.

- Tu es amoureux de l'une d'entre elles ?

La conversation avait soudainement prit un ton plus intimiste qui les rendait tout les deux incertains. Mais l'un comme l'autre ne voyait pas avec qui ils pourraient discuter de ça à part entre eux. Natsu fit un signe de tête négatif.

- Je les aime beaucoup toutes, mais c'est des bonnes copines, quoi. Je me vois mal tomber amoureux de l'une d'entre elles...

Il y eut un silence.

- T'aurais pas envie de sortir avec elles, juste pour tester ?

Natsu lui jeta un regard interloqué.

- Mais si c'est juste mes amies, je ne vais pas me mettre en couple avec elles !

L'étudiant en art retint un petit rire. L'abruti devant lui était parfois bien innocent. Très con de son avis. Ou peut-être vachement honnête. Sûrement un peu de tout ça. En tout cas, ça l'amusait.

- Laisse tomber.

Seul les bruits de combat du film remplir la pièce pendant quelques instants.

- Tu es sorti avec beaucoup de filles, Grey ?

L'interpellé s'étonna de cette question. Il fit tourner son alcool dans la bouteille de verre.

- Ouai, bien sûr. Mais jamais vraiment quelque chose de sérieux.

Natsu hocha la tête d'un air un peu songeur.

- Attend, me dit pas que t'es jamais sorti avec aucune fille ?!

- Si ! Enfin, non... je veux dire, oui, une fois ou deux peut-être, enfin... je sais pas si on est vraiment sorti ensemble...

- Rassure moi, t'as déjà embrassé une fille ?

- Oui.

- Je veux dire, plus qu'un vague bisou sur les lèvres, hein.

- Ouai, une fois, je crois...

Instant d'embarras et d'incrédulité.

- Ah ouai, quand même ! T'es un cas !

- Te fous pas de ma gueule !

Grey ricana. L'autre sauta sur le canapé et une bataille mouvementé s'en suivit. C'était un « combat de beurre » comme disait Natsu qui interprétait mal l'expression « compter pour du beurre ». Ils ne se faisaient pas vraiment mal. Pincements, étouffement par coussin, bagarre de pieds, insultes improbables et tout le reste y passaient. Ils finirent par s'immobiliser, chacun sur son bout de canapé, les jambes entremêlées.

- Tu as déjà embrassé beaucoup de fille toi...

-Ben, ouai. Je veux dire, je suis pas un romantique. Mes relations sont pas bien longues. Faut te faire une raison, Natsu, parfois t'es juste avec une fille pour le sexe.

Le concerné ne répondit rien mais détourna le regard.

- J'imagine que tu es puceau, donc..., conclut Grey.

Il se reçut un coussin dans la figure.

- Pourquoi est-ce que dans ta bouche ça sonne comme une insulte ?

Grey leva les yeux au ciel et attrapa sa bière. Il claqua sa langue contre son palais, agacé de découvrir qu'elle était vide. Le frigo était trop loin. Fait chier. Il reporta son attention sur Natsu. Ce dernier serrait contre lui un énorme coussin ayant pour motif une bouteille de vodka. Cana l'avait gagné lors d'une de ses soirées. Natsu avait les joues un peu rouges lorsqu'il questionna :

- Ça fait quoi d'embrasser quelqu'un, Grey ?

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'un copain lui posait la question. Il trouvait ça étrange qu'on considère qu'il est tant d'expérience que ça dans ce domaine. Il tenta de compter le nombre de ses conquêtes et répondit négligemment :

- Ben... je sais pas... ça dépend de ton état... ça dépend de la fille... ou du mec...

Il se rendit compte un peu tard de ce qu'il venait de lâcher. Natsu semblait surpris.

Merde.

Grey tenta de se lever un peu précipitamment. Ses jambes empêtrées dans une couverture ne l'aidèrent pas, aussi se cassa-t-il avec une grâce éléphantesque la figure.

Une bordée de jurons lui échappa. Le brun tâta son front. Il allait avoir une belle bosse. Un mouvement à ses côtés le fit se tendre.

Son compagnon s'était glissé près de lui et l'observait en silence. Devant ce regard scrutateur mais où seul une certaine curiosité transparaissait, Grey se sentit mal à l'aise. Il s'assit tant bien que mal, dos à son sofa. Dans un geste d'habitude, sa main vint frotter sa nuque.

- Tu aimes aussi les hommes ? lança soudainement Natsu.

Le ton était juste intéressé. Grey lui jeta un petit coup d'œil mais se tut. Face au silence de son ami, le rosé décida d'y aller plus franchement :

- T'es gay ?

Grey manqua de s'étouffer et lui rendit un regard noir. Mais l'autre ne flancha pas, une lueur de curiosité brillant dans sa prunelle. L'étudiant en art tiqua. Foutu détermination !

- Je suis bi, abruti, marmonna le concerné.

Natsu ne releva même pas l'insulte.

- T'es déjà sorti avec des mecs ?

- Bien sûr, sinon je pourrais pas t'assurer que je suis bi !

- J'en connais ?

- Nan.

- Sûr ?

- Oui.

Natsu le dévisagea un instant.

- Avec Luxus ?

- Mais ça va pas non ! Je suis pas suicidaire ! s'exclama Grey, offusqué.

L'autre explosa de rire.

- Si tu voyais ta tête !

- Ferme-la enfoiré.

Natsu mit un petit moment à taire son rire. Mais une fois le calme revenu, il reprit sa place près de Grey.

- Je me suis jamais vraiment trop posé la question... avoua-t-il au bout d'un moment.

- En même temps, c'est à peine si t'es sorti avec une fille, remarqua Grey en haussant une épaule.

- Ouai mais c'est pas pareille de sortir avec une fille ou un mec !

- Ben niveau sexe ouai, mais après le quotidien ça change selon les gens, quoi.

Natsu rougit.

- Et... tu as déjà couché avec un type ?

Grey le jaugea du regard un moment.

- Ça te regarde pas.

- Allez Grey, dis moi !

- Nan.

- Moi j'ai jamais couché avec une fille ou avec un mec.

- Ça je m'en doute, crétin.

- T'as gueule enfoiré ! Moi je te l'ai dit alors crache le morceau !

Ils se tuèrent des yeux.

- Ouai, ouai ça m'est déjà arrivé, t'es content ? répondit finalement le brun.

- Très.

Grey lui envoya un regard courroucé alors que l'autre s'amusait de sa petite vengeance. Ce dernier tourna un moment dans sa tête les révélations de son camarade d'empoignade.

- Mais c'est pas plus facile d'être avec un homme ? Je veux dire, si elles ont tout le temps des idées comme ça, être en couple avec une fille c'est chiant !

Cette conversation commençait à exaspérer Grey. Non seulement il disait des choses qu'il aurait préféré taire, mais en plus Natsu le prenait pour son psychologue.

- Putain, j'en sais rien ! Tu me saoules avec tes questions à la con ! T'as qu'a te débrouiller et te faire ton propre avis.

- Mais avec qui tu veux que j'en parle ?

- J'en sais rien et j'en ai rien à foutre ! T'as qu'à tenter l'expérience, tu verras bien.

Sur ces mots, Grey se leva et gagna sa cuisine. Il fourragea dans ses mèches noirs, aussi bien agacé par lui-même que par son colocataire d'une nuit. Il ouvrit la porte du frigo et trouva rapidement une autre bouteille de bière.

Avec un soupir, il regagna le salon, le décapsuleur trônait sur la table. Natsu n'avait pas bougé, toujours adossé contre le canapé. Il avait les sourcils froncés. Grey se demanda s'il bloquait encore sur ses mots de tout à l'heure. Pas vraiment son genre.

Il se mit à genoux près de la table et alors qu'il ouvrait sa bouteille, il envisagea de s'allumer une autre clope. Un mouvement le tira de ses pensées. Natsu s'était redressé et s'approchait de lui. Son regard était empreint d'une grande détermination. Une petite voix fit remarquer à Grey qu'il était quand même très sexy avec son air sûr de lui. Cette voix qui lui fit manquer l'aspect dangereux que pouvait avoir cette lueur.

C'est donc avec un étonnement des plus grands qu'il vit Natsu se pencher vivement vers lui pour poser ses lèvres incertaines sur les siennes.

C'était un peu maladroit, un peu brusque aussi, mais la résolution du rosé était perceptible. Grey louchait légèrement, trop surpris pour réellement apprécier le contact. Il sentit vaguement une bouche se presser sur ses lèvres et des dents se cogner aux siennes.

Ce fut bref et gauche, dépourvu de ressenti véritable. L'initiateur du baiser se recula soudainement. Il observa quelques secondes le visage figé d'ahurissement avant de donner son diagnostique :

- Je comprends pas ce qu'on te trouve, franchement, tu embrasses très mal.

Touché dans sa fierté, le Don Juan remis en cause démarra au quart de tour.

- J'embrasse très bien, c'est toi qui t'y prends mal, abruti ! On ne saute pas sur les gens comme ça ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? !

- Tu as dit « Débrouille toi ! Tente l'expérience ! ». Je vois pas où est le problème.

- Depuis quand tu écoutes ce que je te dis ?!

Grey soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il se sentait vaguement affolé par ce soudain baiser. Il n'avait jamais vraiment réfléchit au fait d'envisager Natsu comme une conquête, il n'empêchait que son ami était plutôt bien foutu. Mais il restait un **ami** justement.

Un ami absolument débile, crédule, goinfre, invivable... _mignon, voir sexy aussi !_ rajouta une petite voix dans sa tête. Un AMI, se cria-t-il à lui-même. Néanmoins, Fierté faisait elle aussi valoir ses arguments, et trouvait le « Tu embrasses très mal. » tout à fait insultant. C'était donc un joyeux cafouillage sonore dans l'esprit de Grey qui ne savait plus au donner de la tête.

Natsu attendait presque sagement la suite. Et qu'est-ce qu'il croyait ? Qu'il allait se pencher vers lui et l'embrasser de nouveau, exactement comme il le faisait en ce moment ?

… Et merde !

Si Natsu avait eu l'air un peu surpris, il s'était rapidement repris et avait posé ses mains sur les épaules de son professeur de relation tout neuf. Grey décida d'envoyer valser son esprit lorsqu'il sentit une langue timide effleurer ses lèvres. Certes, le micro-onde sur patte était un novice en la matière, mais il n'en était pas moins curieux d'apprendre.

Leurs langues se découvrir avec lenteur, intriguées par leurs homologues. Grey menait la danse avec sensualité. Il allait lui montrer à cet énergumène s'il embrassait mal ! La pointe d'avidité qu'il percevait chez Natsu l'allumait étrangement.

Il s'était rapproché de son partenaire, ses coudes posés sur les coussins du divan, assis sur ses genoux entre les jambes pliées de Natsu. Ce dernier avait laissé tombé ses mains sur les hanches de son instructeur. Ses doigts posés sur sa peau dénudée paraissaient extrêmement chauds à Grey.

Ce fut un touché voluptueux mais gourmand, qui les laissa l'un comme l'autre un peu hébétés et légèrement essoufflés. Leur lèvres restaient proche, même si elles ne se touchaient plus. Leurs souffles chaud se mélangeaient et se rependaient sur leurs visages. Grey déglutit.

- Qui embrasse mal ? murmura-t-il en faisant vibrer les lèvres en face de lui.

Natsu sentit un frisson lui courir le dos en entendant la voix grave. Il se pencha à nouveau pour saisir les lèvres de son camarade. Grey entama une nouvelle danse de leurs langues.

Le baiser devint rapidement plus ardent. La découverte de l'autre emballait leur cœur et leur corps.

Le brun se pressa contre l'autre torse alors que ses mains se perdaient dans la chevelure rose. Natsu enserra soudainement sa taille, le faisant chuter contre lui. Grey coupa leur baiser pour s'installer sur les cuisses de son partenaire.

Il ne tarda pas à reprendre possession de l'autre bouche. Leurs langues se cherchaient, jouaient, s'entremêlaient. Quelques gémissements étouffés faisaient tressaillir leurs gorges. Leurs yeux restaient clôt pour se concentrer sur les sensations qui naissaient en eux... et pour éviter de trop réfléchir.

Natsu fit glisser ses mains sur le dos athlétique de son partenaire, appréciant la fermeté des muscles qui roulaient sous ses doigts. La caresse fit frissonner le brun qui entreprit de découvrir plus en détail l'autre corps.

L'une de ses mains déboutonna tant bien que mal la chemise de son comparse et se glissa entre les pans séparés. De la paume de la main, Grey explora le buste plus sombre que le sien.

La respiration entrecoupée de Natsu faisait s'abaisser irrégulièrement sa poitrine. Grey fit rouler ses doigts sur les abdominaux contractés, remonta sur les flans frémissants et s'attarda sur le haut du thorax. Un pouce effleura un téton durcit par l'envie et provoqua un gémissement appréciateur.

Natsu passa ses bras autour de la taille de son homologue pour le serrer contre lui. Leurs érections naissantes se frottèrent à travers le tissu de leurs pantalons. Ils gémirent de concert.

La main de Grey qui se promenait dans la chevelure rose, attrapa une poignée de mèche pour tirer la tête vers l'arrière. Ses lèvres délaissèrent la bouche de son comparse pour fondre sur le cou offert. Aux marques rougeâtres de ses dents se disputèrent bientôt la tâche sombre des suçons. Sa langue traçait des sillons brûlants sur la gorge palpitante.

D'un coup de rein, Grey fit se rencontrer de nouveau leurs désirs tendus. La masse foncée de ses cheveux chatouillait le menton de son partenaire. Ce dernier tremblait sous les caresses fournies de son ami.

Aussi fut-il déconcerté par l'affaissement soudain de Grey sur son torse. Son front était posé sur son épaule et sa respiration irrégulière se répandait sur ses pectoraux. Les mains de Grey enserraient le bord du sofa, comme pour se raccrocher à une bouée.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on est en train de faire ? soupira-t-il tout contre lui.

Natsu était désarçonné de ce changement de comportement soudain. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir.

- Une belle connerie, répondit Grey à sa propre question.

Son acolyte se tendit sous les mots.

- Et alors ?

Grey leva son visage vers celui aux joues rougies. Il se sentit frémir face à cette constatation. Il repoussa la vague de désir qui pulsa en lui.

- Comment ça, et alors ?

- Je ne vois pas où est le problème.

- Tu ne vois pas ?! Mais on est en train s'embrasser dans mon salon !

- Si tu préfères qu'on aille dans ta chambre...

- Mais c'est pas le problème, bougre d'abruti !

Natsu tiqua devant l'appellation. Le brun s'écarta et se rassit sur ses talons.

- Alors c'est quoi ton problème ? s'énerva-t-il.

- Natsu, tu ne te rends pas compte que si tu me pousses trop, je ne pourrai pas me retenir !

- Je ne vois pas où est le problème ! répéta-t-il exaspéré.

- Mais Natsu tu es vierge ! Tu ne vas quand même pas coucher avec moi juste pour tester ! C'est trop con !

Là, Natsu en avait un peu ras-le-bol des états d'âme de son compagnon. Il l'attrapa par la taille, le serra contre lui et échangea leurs positions d'un coup de rein. Grey se retrouva plaqué contre le bas de son canapé. Il retint un grognement.

- Je veux bien être con, Grey. Je ne couche pas avec toi pour tester, j'en ai envie, putain ! expliqua rageusement Natsu.

- Mais c'est ta première fois, abruti ! C'est pas pareille !

- Mais merde Grey ! Je fais ce que je veux ! Et je ne te savais pas si romantique. Je croyais que tu t'en foutais !

- Mais là, c'est pas la même chose, c'est toi ! contra avec hargne le brun.

- Et alors ?

- Natsu ! cria-t-il, à court d'argument, et un peu perdu dans son propre refus et ses envies.

Il eut un long moment de silence. Leurs respirations désorientées par les émotions fortes qui les traversaient tour à tour étaient les seuls bruits vraiment audibles. Grey se passa une main sur le visage. Natsu était trop borné pour comprendre. Il en avait envie mais regretterait par la suite. Une première fois... c'était pas pareille ! Il était peut-être con à penser ça mais, merde, il avait un minimum d'éthique !

- Grey ?

La voix de Natsu était étrangement douce, plus aucune trace de leur précédente altercation dans le ton. Il leva ses orbes sombres vers celles décidées du jeune homme, assis sur ses jambes.

- Je...je suis parfaitement conscient que c'est une demande un peu particulière. Que je ne connais absolument rien des relations entre hommes, que je suis pas très expérimenté dans les relations tout court. Mais j'en ai envie. Vraiment envie, Grey. C'est pas juste une lubie. Toi aussi, tu en as envie. Ne dis pas le contraire.

Le frottement de leurs bassins fit se tendre le brun. Il maugréa contre son corps traître et l'autre imbécile trop désirable.

- Au-delà du fait que je suis excité, je pense que... enfin, je veux dire... je crois que... que ça me rassurerais... un peu... de le faire avec toi en premier, avoua-t-il à mi-voix.

Grey regardait fixement le visage légèrement rougissant de Natsu face à cette déclaration. Néanmoins, lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, il put lire dans les yeux verts une confiance et une certitude qui firent fondre ses oppositions comme neige au soleil. Natsu se pencha vers lui très lentement. Les yeux sombres étaient fixés sur les lèvres désirées. Mais elles évitèrent leurs homologues et frôlèrent la joue pâle.

- J'ai envie de toi, Grey, souffla-t-il dans son oreille.

C'était un chuchotis à la fois doux et érotique qui laissa son cœur en vadrouille et son esprit désorienté. Natsu se recula légèrement et leurs regards se rencontrèrent de nouveau.

Grey s'approcha de son visage et attrapa avec douceur les lèvres pleines. C'était un baiser langoureux mais surtout tendre, même si ni l'un ni l'autre n'était prêt à l'avouer. C'est un ballet brûlant mais modéré que leur langue entamèrent.

Grey posa ses mains sous les fesses de son partenaire et se tortilla pour parvenir à les hisser tout deux sur le canapé. Il laissa Natsu s'étaler de tout son long, envoyant valser à travers la pièce les coussins qui le gênait.

Le brun le surplomba et observa un instant les pommettes rougies, le torse dénudé et les yeux plein de désir. Il se pencha à nouveau. Mais au lieu d'embrasser son camarade, il ondula brusquement contre son corps. Le plaisir instantané fit s'arquer le dos du jeune homme qui laissa un gémissement surpris lui échapper, à son plus grand dam.

Grey abordait un sourire satisfait et malicieux. Il fut heureux de voir une lueur de défi crépiter dans le regard de jade.

Ils étaient en train de faire une putain de connerie. Ça, il en était sûr. Mais il se savait capable d'être le roi des cons... juste pour Natsu.

(=^.^=)

Cana fit tourner la clef le plus silencieusement possible dans la serrure. Le cliquetis caractéristique se fit entendre. Elle tourna la poignée et entra sur la pointe des pieds. Elle referma le battant derrière elle tout aussi doucement.

La jeune femme eut un sourire de jubilation. Elle était sûre de trouver Grey et Ultear endormis dans la chambre du garçon. Ou un truc du genre. Leur complicité était flagrante et si elle ne parvenait pas à les mettre ensemble, elle ne voyait pas avec qui elle pourrait caser Grey !

Elle se déchaussa dans l'entrée, imaginant comment se déroulerait la suite. Grey était plutôt du genre lève-tard. Elle même aimait les grasses matinées, surtout après avoir bu comme elle l'avait fait hier. Mirajane l'avait aidé à saouler Lucy et elles s'étaient toutes dirigées vers l'appartement de Natsu. La barmaid était persuadée de parvenir à faire avancer les choses. Malheureusement, le garçon s'était enfui sournoisement. Elles avaient quand même laissé Lucy chez lui pour tester l'effet « lendemain de cuite » sur un possible couple.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Cana n'avait pas tardé chez son amie, s'amusant à l'idée de les surprendre. Elle avait tout prévu : elle allait se glisser dans la cuisine et se faire un café (ça finirait de la réveiller). Puis, la buveuse se posterait sur la chaise du bout de table, impossible à voir depuis le portique de la cuisine. Elle leur sauterait dessus lorsqu'ils se réveilleraient, avide de voir les tout nouveaux tourtereaux.

Mais ce que découvrit la jeune femme dans la pièce foutu tous ses plans à l'eau. C'est non sans stupeur qu'elle aperçu deux mâles dénudés en train de s'embrasser voluptueusement dans sa cuisine. Sa mâchoire se décrocha et son alarme yaoiste s'emballa. Et ben merde, alors ! Son sac à main lui échappa.

Natsu ouvrit un œil lorsqu'il entendit le bruit mât d'un objet qui tombe. Grey était appuyé contre la table de la cuisine, dos à l'entrée. Leurs corps étaient collés l'un à l'autre. Si lui avait eu la décence d'enfiler un boxer, ce nudiste de Grey se baladait allègrement à poil. Non mais je vous jure !

Ses yeux tombèrent immédiatement sur la silhouette de Cana, debout près de l'arche de la cuisine. L'information mit un peu de temps à arriver à son cerveau encore embrumé par le sommeil et la langueur des baisers. Il se sépara soudainement de son partenaire avec un léger bruit mouillé. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers la cause de cet éloignement hâtif.

Sa colocataire se tenait debout, son sac à ses pieds. Ses mains étaient plaquées sur son visage mais ne parvenaient pas à masquer l'immense sourire malicieux qui ornait ses lèvres. Grey jura.

- Faite comme si j'étais pas là ! s'exclama-t-elle. Je regarde pas.

Ses yeux violets pétillaient entre les fentes laissées volontairement entre ses doigts. Grey adressa un regard d'excuse à un Natsu légèrement rougissant. Il le saisit par le poignet et l'emmena rapidement dans sa chambre. Cana manqua la syncope et se précipita sur la boîte de mouchoir. Son esprit yaoiste s'emballait.

Grey lâcha son acolyte lorsqu'il eut fermé la porte.

- Je... écoute, je vais gérer ce problème-là, assura-t-il en désignant la cuisine d'un signe de tête.

Natsu hocha la tête et s'habilla rapidement. Son compagnon en profita pour enfiler un sous-vêtement. Puis, il raccompagna son ami jusqu'à la porte.

Dans la cuisine, Cana avait une drôle de tête avec ses morceaux de mouchoirs ensanglantés qui lui sortaient du nez. Elle avait un air de fangirl qui resta malgré le regard noir de Grey. Natsu remit ses chaussures et réajusta sa veste.

- Eh ben... à bientôt alors, tenta Grey pas très sûr de lui.

Une main se glissa sur sa nuque et des lèvres se posèrent doucement sur les siennes. Le bruit d'une yaoiste en plein extase (c'est à dire un énorme patatra !) se fit entendre. Le brun sentit ses joues prendre quelques couleurs malgré lui. Natsu tourna la poignée de la porte et se détacha de ses lèvres.

- À demain.

Il s'enfuit prestement. Le battant claqua sobrement. Grey resta un instant pensif et s'interdit d'effleurer ses lèvres du bout des doigts. Manquerait plus que ça ! Il se détourna avec un soupir, sa main dérangeant un peu plus ses mèches déjà désordonnées.

Cana était appuyée de côté contre le chambranle de la cuisine. Un de ses plus machiavélique sourire s'étalait sur sa bouche.

- Tu comprends que je vais devoir te harceler de questions, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ni pense même pas ! réfuta Grey en la dépassant.

Il retourna dans sa chambre pour y récupérer des vêtements. Il posa une serviette de bain sur son épaule alors que sa colocataire s'écriait outrée :

- Mais tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu étais gay !

- Je suis bi ! grogna Grey.

- Mais tu ne m'as jamais dit que les hommes t'intéressaient aussi ! rectifia-t-elle.

Grey retourna à la cuisine. Il attrapa un livre sur le comptoir et le brandit sous les yeux de son amie.

- En même temps...

C'était un manga. Un manga yaoi plus précisément. De ceux qu'elle laissait traîner partout dans l'appartement tout entier. Cana leva les yeux au ciel.

- Mais, justement ! Tu aurais dû m'en parler plus tôt !

Le brun sortit de la cuisine, la jeune femme sur les talons.

- Je n'avais pas envie d'avoir une yaoiste sur le dos.

- Grey ! s'indigna Cana.

Il pénétra dans la salle de bain mais sa colocataire parvint à bloquer la porte avant qu'il ne la referme. Son ami n'insista pas plus que ça, n'ayant aucune envie de batailler avec cette tête de mule de Cana. Il déposa ses affaires sur le porte-manteau.

- Vous êtes ensemble depuis longtemps ?

Grey sentit la différence de cette question. Cana avait beau être incorrigible, elle n'en restait pas moins une de ses meilleures amies. Il hésita une seconde avant de confier :

- On est pas ensemble.

- C'était juste un coup d'un soir ou vous avez l'intention de vous revoir ?

Cette situation étrange troublait l'étudiant. Il avait envie de se confier à la jeune femme.

- Je ne sais pas...

- Tu as envie de le revoir ?

- Natsu est mon meilleur pote.

- Je veux dire en tant qu'amant.

- Je sais pas.

Grey tritura nerveusement le bord de sa serviette.

- Vous êtes dans le flou. Tu n'as pas mis les choses au clair avec lui.

- En même temps, tu as un peu débarqué comme un cheveu sur la soupe, ricana Grey.

Cana grimaça et lui envoya un petit sourire d'excuse. Mais elle était déjà pardonnée.

- C'est encore un peu frais, avoua son ami. Je ne sais pas encore ce que je veux faire...

Il haussa les épaules. Il avait envie d'une cigarette.

- On verra bien.

Cana hocha la tête. Grey se pencha par dessus la baignoire et alluma l'eau. Il était en train de régler la température lorsque la jeune femme l'interpella de nouveau :

- Grey ?

La voix était redevenue malicieuse. Il se tourna vers elle les sourcils froncés.

- Dis moi, cette histoire de prostate érogène...

Grey se retint de taper sa tête contre le carrelage de la salle de bain. Il envoya un regard noir et menaçant à sa camarade.

- Cana ! l'avertit-il d'une voix sourde.

- Ça va, ça va...

Il y eut un moment de silence.

- Vous avez pas couché dans ma chambre au moins ?

S'en était trop ! Grey se retourna et Cana n'eut pas le temps de dire « Ouf » que la porte de la salle d'eau lui était sèchement refermée au nez. Elle soupira de déception.

- Allez Grey ! Fais pas ton radin ! Donne moi au moins quelques détails !

Un coup sur la porte lui signala son refus. Cana se colla contre elle et gratta le bois avec ses ongles, comme le ferait un chat pour demander la permission d'entrer.

- Allez Grey !

Pas de réponse.

- Dis moi au moins si t'es seme ou uke !

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, manquant de la faire basculer, et elle reçut une serviette en pleine tête. Le battant fut de nouveau fermé et même verrouillé. Le bruit de l'eau s'écoulant dans la baignoire se fit entendre.

Cana se dégagea de l'emprise de la serviette et retourna en traînant des pieds dans la cuisine. Grey était un rabat-joie ! Elle était sérieusement en train de songer à le bouder pendant au moins dix minutes, lorsque son téléphone vibra.

La jeune femme attrapa son sac, toujours délaissé dans l'entrée et fouilla rapidement les poches. Elle put décrocher à la cinquième sonnerie.

- Allô ?

- Alooors ?

C'était la voix excitée de Mirajane, toujours au courant de ses plans, qui avait posé cette question essentielle.

- Tu ne vas jamais me croire ! s'exclama Cana avec un sourire.

* * *

* Traduction du Grey-affolé : Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

_Hime-chan_ : petite princesse

C'est pas souvent que je me penche sur l'humour, donc n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer vos critiques ! ;)

A la revoyure !


End file.
